


心悸

by iRatt



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRatt/pseuds/iRatt
Summary: Billy Batson发现自己有心悸的毛病。第五次发病的时候他才跟Freddy Freeman坦白。





	心悸

**Author's Note:**

> 流水账式描写暗恋（？）的小男孩

00.  
Billy Batson发现自己有心悸的毛病。第五次发病的时候他才跟Freddy Freeman坦白。

01.  
恋爱这个话题总穿插在两个男孩的夜间对话里。

“蝙蝠侠有可能会跟超人谈恋爱吗？”Freddy合上他的《超级英雄关系研究》，在自己的椅子上伸懒腰。“像是他们打架打出了感情？”

“我们通常不把‘打出感情’称为恋爱。”Billy点亮床头的小灯，思考今天布置下来的写作作业。“‘我心目中的英雄’——我能写Shazam吗？”

“随你。但你应该怎么写？把自己想象成一个爱慕Shazam的小女生还是站在自己的角度写自己？再怎么说，这两个都不是正常人的思路，我说的正常人是指那些不会变身为超级英雄的人。”

“总有人会的。”Billy还觉得不要把超人的秘密告诉Freddy为好，“说不定哪天超人就给自己写报道了。”好吧，他还是说了，但没有那么明显。

“书上说，患难见真情。超人跟蝙蝠侠确实共同执行过很多任务，或许哪一天他们就会在基地里举行婚礼，所以换句话说你没戏了。”Freddy不依不饶地继续自己的话题，“但我觉得Lois Lane在超人的心中仍占有些份量，而且是Lois在写超人的报道——”Freddy的手示意Billy去看挂在墙上的报纸，“瞧，超人归来。蝙蝠侠和Lois Lane对超人而言都不可或缺，就像我之于你而言也很重要。”

这是这个星期里第四次让Billy Batson觉得小鹿乱撞的时刻。

 

02.  
当第一次发生的时候他以为自己只是间接性心悸——Billy可以保证这是被遗弃儿童常有症状，而且自己也只是刚好在瞟到阳光下的Freddy帮他买冰淇淋的时候突发心悸。“我对阳光过敏。”他想。

他确实对阳光过敏。日落时分的温暖光线散在Freddy的鬈发上，像给冰淇淋撒过一层彩色糖粒，Billy盯得入神，那些额头的小皱纹，还有熬夜看超人漫画而浮现的黑眼圈——Billy停不下来，他开始困惑为什么有人不正眼看他，不去仔细观察这张可爱的脸。

“你把我当成你的暗恋对象了吗？”Freddy的手在Billy面前晃了晃，“我已经够惨了，一个残疾小孩被留堂做作业，还要帮你买冰淇淋，甚至要成为你暗恋的对象——”

“我没有把你当成我的暗恋对象！”

Billy无力地回应，他不知道自己为什么变成这样——在他第一次偷走Freddy的超人子弹并被Freddy抓包后，他就知道自己很难在他面前撒谎。

“小孩，你还要不要了！？”

夏天让人易怒。

Freddy只好转头，伸手拿甜筒，“当然。这里除了我你也给不了别人。”Freddy已经伸舌头去舔冰淇淋的时候Billy仍然盯他，但以一种恼怒的方式盯着他，但以一种恼怒的方式，他只好眼神示意这个傻冒去拿自己的那份，“你不能永远指望我，Billy Batson，就算我是我们这里最聪明的那个。”

“我没有把你当成我的暗恋对象。”Billy再次重复他自认为的事实，从暴躁的雪糕大叔手上接过那个快融化的甜筒，顺便将它舔干净，“我在发呆，Freddy——你甚至没有考虑过我在思考方程式的可能性。”

“因为你不会。”Freddy耸了耸肩，撑着自己的医用拐杖往Billy跟前走，他把冰淇淋舔平，刚咽下去的冰冻奶球堵住了他的喉咙，他咕噜咕噜地讲：“不管怎么说，你说是就是吧。”

Billy翻了个白眼，带着他想立刻躲进浴室的急切远离Freddy。就算现在的Freddy唇边留着奶圈也不能阻止Billy变成Shazam。“我发誓我什么都没想，你就是不相信我，这是一个好朋友应该干的事吗？”

“你敢用你的Shazam之力发誓吗？我知道你在想什么，Billy，青春期的事情我都能理解，但你不能把我从你跟那个谁之间隔开，再加上你没有经过我的允许就把我臆想成——”

“Shazam！”

“去你的，Billy 长着鸡鸡的 Batson！你这样只会让我坚信我是对的！”Freddy清了清自己的嗓子，他知道自己被抛弃了，这是聪明的Freddy Freeman悲惨的一天。“我现在我得自己回家了。”

 

“Shazam！”Billy正准备按门铃，又把手缩回去。  
他不知道事情为什么会变成这样，他把Freddy抛在后面，让他自己一手撑着拐杖，一手拿着雪糕筒，或者他的书包肩带会邋遢地垂在他的肘关节上。

这是Freddy Freeman活该，他总是在耍小聪明，毫不留情戳穿别人的秘密，然后把难堪的人晾在原处。

去他的Freddy Freeman，他没有资格叫自己混蛋。  
Billy对此恼羞成怒，却又没有正当理由，这让他更为恼火。他原本没有秘密，那只是暂时的心悸，什么事也没有。现在他Freddy面前变成了一个有秘密的混蛋。干得好，Billy Batson！

况且，自己要孤零零地进房，Rosa会问他Freddy去哪了，Vitor会责备他为什么把Freddy弄丢了，Darla会好奇他们两个为什么又开始吵架了(感恩宙斯，此刻Mary在享受她的大学时光，不会有第二个人看穿他)，这就意味着Billy需要把自己编造的故事重复讲三次，他们甚至会在餐桌上开个讨论会——天知道他们会不会因为自己心悸的问题而担心。

这是第272次Billy重获良心，他折返回去，找到了满头大汗的Freddy。

 

“Freddy......”

Freddy的冰淇淋早就被他吃完了，他已经独自走过了一个街区，在上一个路口Billy没有出现时他就取消了Billy能跟自己交流的特权。Freddy伸出他的右手，做出一个嘴巴的形状，“对着手说。”

“Freddy......我......”

“对着我的手说。”Freddy在上一秒决定自己不能成为只有7秒记忆的金鱼，他有理由保持愤怒，“Freeman下线了，你只能对着他的手说。”他边说边开合自己的手，仿佛是手在说话。

“呃嗯，Freddy......？如果你还在线，我想说对不起，我不应该——让你自己走，而且我不应该对你发火，你是对的。”Billy帮Freddy拎过书包。

那只手问：“聪明的Freddy说对了什么？”而Freddy挑着眉看他。

“他说对了我不只是在发呆。”Billy不敢相信自己快要把心悸的事情讲出来了。

“那么，那是谁？”Freddy把手插进口袋，饶有兴趣地问他。

 

03.

Billy当然没有告诉Freddy那是谁。

Freddy当然提供了很多候选人。

这也当然引发了Billy第二次心悸。

 

04.  
“那究竟是谁？”Freddy双手抱胸，在半空中发问。

“谁？这个家伙吗？”Billy指着他手里拎着的抢劫犯，“嘿！别动了！你会掉下去的。”

可怜的大叔。

他涨红的脸，挥舞的双手，那只快掉落的鞋子，还有一大堆的关于不应该在今晚抢劫的懊悔。

“操！我不想死！你们能把我放下去再谈吗？”他身旁的Shazam扯着他的短袖衣领，那玩意像上吊的绳索勒紧了他的脖子，“操！我快—快呼吸——不能呼吸——”

“嘘！你等会儿，现在是我的时间，我正在问他问题。”Freddy指着Billy，移动了一下，发现大叔的脸已经开始发紫，“我来拎你吧。”他扯住了他的皮带，让大叔能平躺在空中，虽然这也好不到哪里去，但谁叫他偏今天起了邪念呢。“你最好会点平衡。”

“那究竟是谁？”Freddy再次提问。

“这个家伙，我也不知道。你不是跟我一起把他抓住的吗？他正在抢一个老奶奶的包，我们把他拎上来了，他不是些什么超级大恶棍。”Billy觉得自己变身成Shazam之后话变得跟Freddy一样多了。

“不，不是这个，是那天那个。那个你正在臆想的女的。”

在这种生死攸关的时刻，两个超级英雄在讨论春梦？  
这是头一回大叔觉得掉下去也不赖。

“没谁。也不一定是女的。”Billy耸了耸肩，“好了，话题结束。我们现在把大叔送进警察局里然后回家。”

操。超级英雄是基佬。抢劫可能不是件好事，但狗仔一定能赚钱。

“所以，我们之间还隔着一个男的？谁？”Freddy有种想把手里的罪犯扔向Billy的架势，“我是你的最好朋友！你转头利用我去臆想一个男人？”抢劫犯在尖叫，不是因为他恐同，而是他真的快要掉下去了——他现在快连牛仔裤都滑走了。

“不不不，不是——”Billy保证他不是一个基佬，他喜欢那家俱乐部的脱衣女郎，他会因为偷瞄到花花公子里的Kim Kardashian有男性的冲动，而且他没有对那些篮球赛过后的男孩子起生理反应。总而言之，没有，他不是一个基佬。

可Freddy的重点不是自己是不是一个基佬，而是有一个男人阻隔了他们。Billy不知道自己应该高兴好还是困惑好，或者到头来Freddy Freeman才不是直的那个。

糟糕，心悸。Billy很可能会因为这个毛病猝死在空中。

“在现实中不存在这个问题。”Billy解释，“你先把那个男人放下。”

“谁？”

“不不，没谁。”Billy指出事实，“他快掉下去了。”

“我不在乎他会不会滑下去然后被车撞死还是掉进建筑工地里被钢筋插死，我现在关心的那到底是谁？他正在破坏我们团队的关系，他是个破坏者，一个超级恶棍，一个......”

“蝙蝠侠。”

“谁？”Freddy松了手。

伴随着一声尖叫，Billy俯身冲下去。

05.  
面色苍白的抢劫犯当然安然无恙地被送进了警察局。  
他在录口供的时候一直在忏悔，乞求上帝宽恕他，承诺以后绝对不会做歪门邪道的事并且不会招惹同性恋英雄。

 

06.

 

“你喜欢蝙蝠侠？你是处于恋爱的那种喜欢还是那种崇拜式的喜欢？一开始我问你是不是超人迷弟的时候，你没有回答我，我就知道事情蹊跷，没有人不喜欢超级英雄——你真心喜欢蝙蝠侠？你见过罗宾吗？你会嫉妒罗宾吗？很多人都嫉妒罗宾因为他能直接摸到蝙蝠车还有一大堆高级的武器。”Freddy边走出商店边说，“你要是能教我方程的话，我可能会考虑把老蝙蝠的飞镖送给你。”

“不，我不嫉妒罗宾。”Billy Batson嚼着麻辣牛肉，“这东西真辣。罗宾很好相处，起码在他帮我偷蝙蝠镖的时候，还有跟我一起取笑老蝙蝠不会飞的时候。当然，过一会儿他就不开心了，老蝙蝠式的坏脾气，我们还为此打了一架。”

“虽然你利用我来臆想蝙蝠侠，但某种程度上，我也没那么生气。起码你不会跟我抢超人，我现在只需密切关注Lex Luthor的动态，再想想怎么帮超人解决这个大麻烦。”

“你真的不生气？”Billy小心翼翼地试探。

“不，一点也不。如果我们之间的第三者是蝙蝠侠的话，不，当然不。你知道的，我喜欢超人，你也有权利喜欢蝙蝠侠，非常平等的关系。”

“就算我往恋爱关系的方面去想，你也毫不在意吗？”Billy豁出去了，他把自己的性取向作为赌注，去博得Freddy的嫉妒。

“对，即使你不是直男，我也支持你追求蝙蝠侠。”

Billy开始怀疑Freddy拥有控制心悸的能力。他的心漏跳一拍，可他没能预料到这会如罚球失误般叫人失落，他没能得到他期望的答复。到头来他根本就不懂自己在期待些什么，他的胸腔紧得发疼，“或许吧，又或许我根本就不喜欢蝙蝠侠。”Billy苦涩地说，“在超人这件事上我也会支持你的。”

“世界上存在可能性，谁也说不准哪天蝙蝠侠就会跟你在一起，即使听上去很奇怪。”

“是啊......我知道。”Billy心不在焉地把脚下的小石子踢走，“其实我也不喜欢老蝙蝠，他又老又严肃。”

 

之后到家的Freddy又讲了些乱七八糟的话题，提了很多个永远也不可能实施的点子，还有明天逃课去打电游的计划因为被Darla无意间告诉了Rosa而泡汤。

Billy躺在自己的小床上，把脸藏在物理教材后，满脑子却是生物、心理上的问题：他找不出理由解释为什么他的心脏跳得厉害，简单的心悸已经难以概括出他的病情。

这是他第二次心悸，可他比第一次更迷茫、更痛苦。  
他应该跟Freddy聊聊，甚至可以用蝙蝠侠对超人指出战损过大的态度和Freddy进行沟通——快乐因Freddy而起，痛苦也因Freddy而生，可Freddy Freeman永远也无法理解他的感受，更别说帮他解决问题。更糟的是，他会跑掉。逃跑，离坏事远远的。每当想到这个Billy Batson就开始失落。说不定Freddy实际上不想跟他在一块儿：Freddy支持自己，而自己只想用另一种方式对待他，从本质上讲，他跟那群会霸凌的小孩有什么区别？

操。

“Billy，瞧，我写了一页关于你的新技能描述，我们还需要探讨关于那件——”

“Freddy。”Billy平静地打断他，“我需要出去走走。”他缓慢地打开窗户，以免让Vitor听到那些奇怪的摩擦声。

“我们可以边走边……”

“Shazam。”Billy没等Freddy离开了。这是他们俩混熟之后的头一回，Billy Batson没带Freddy一起出去瞎逛。

 

07.

Freddy目睹Billy消失在黑夜的尽头。

他在他的超级英雄指南的最后一页多画一竖，这是Billy第12次抛弃他了，也是Freddy第3次觉得Billy是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。

胆小鬼很难正视自己的内心，更别说在乎别人的感受，而这一次热心肠的Freddy Freeman决定帮帮他。

 

08.

Billy Batson没试过独自一人欣赏月色中的费城。

他静静地看着那些中轴线两侧的公寓，拉开窗帘的是一对母子，小男孩指着他说：看，有超人！Billy对他挥了挥手，然后继续他的空中漫游。

现在他有点想念Mary：他尝试跟她聊过几次，有时在Mary临睡前，但大部分都在Billy尝试逃跑之后。Billy打心底觉得她才是尤达的化身，或者说她完美的继承了所罗门的智慧。

“我知道你跟Freddy的关系非比寻常，你们只是太年轻了，还不明白。终有一天，你会意识到这点。所有的想法都会涌进你的脑子，像坐上快速旋转的木马后骤然停下，让你觉得不适——但这些都是真的，那些回忆，那些情感都是真实的，它们存在过。”

Billy在一个月前在基地里见过Mary，她在哭，但他没有问什么，之后她告诉他这番话。Billy以为他自己永远都不可能明白“女孩”的想法，可事实上这句话印在他的脑子里，而他现在能领悟到个中含义。

那是爱吗？

爱能让人愉悦同时也让人痛苦，正如每次的心悸，以及Freddy给他带来的感受。

他的内心告诉他这是一回事，他的脑子却告诉他相反的结论。

 

Billy无所事事地坐在博爱公园的LOVE雕塑上，他的手指有节奏地敲打金属。

“我还以为你会去酒吧，成人俱乐部或者更酷的地方。”Freddy缓缓出现在他面前，“被爱包围了，俗气男孩儿。”

“走开Freddy，你帮不了我，你只会让事情变得更糟。”

“就算我在学校里不受欢迎，但我对‘女性问题’还有点见解。跟我回家吧，你的俗气脑子想不出泡妞的点子。”

瞧，Freddy还是不懂。

“不是女孩问题。”Billy皱皱鼻，“如果你跟神奇女侠共事过——”

“哈，这事关于神奇女侠。”Freddy坐在金属“L”上，“难道你盯着我的时候，脑子里想的是蝙蝠侠跟神奇女侠，老兄，你可真是够硬核的。”

“停！我的老天，当然不是！”Billy在Freddy说出更过分的话之前止住他，“你真的帮不上忙，这个不是关于女孩，超能力之类的问题。”

这是关于你的问题，而我不能解决，你也不行。

“你坐在字母O上也解决不来。”Freddy尖锐地点出事实。“回家，跟我回家吧。”他站起来，利用浮力让自己尽量与Billy平齐。

Freddy的眼睛看着他，向他靠近，“回家。”Freddy轻声说，气息打在他的鼻尖上，Billy不由自主地往Freddy靠近，他的心脏不受控制地砰砰跳动。又来了，心悸。他觉得自己的面部发烫，紧身衣将一切感官都放大，瘙痒、燥热、潮湿同时渗出他的皮肤。更糟的是他无法控制，就算是超能力也无法改变他生理机能发生的一切。

他要是能知道：月色下，博爱公园里，两个穿着奇装异服的Shazam正在、准备、开始接吻是多么基佬的一件事——他就。

“Freddy，你在干嘛？！”Billy挣脱了泥潭——Freddy是施布陷阱的小丑，用他最软的肋骨刺激他迈进深渊。

“我只是在你是不是同性恋。没有人会被女孩或者超级英雄之外的问题困扰。”Freddy嬉笑着走开，“你顺利地通过了测试。”

“这一点也不好玩！”Billy辩驳。

但他能擦线通过直男测试也是件值得庆祝的事情。

“好，这不好玩。”Freddy辛苦地憋笑，“这一点也不好玩。如果你还想坐一会儿的话，我先走了，你知道总得有人在家把风。”

 

Billy Batson低头抹了把脸，终于意识到自己面对更大的麻烦，Shazam紧身裤上的“大”帐篷，很明显，他硬了，硬的还挺彻底。

09.

第一步：Billy是gay ✔  
第二步：Billy喜欢自己(Freddy)而不是蝙蝠侠 大部分✔  
第三步：找Breyer兄弟“帮忙”

10.

Billy在走廊里动手打了Bryer兄弟，通常而言他不是喜欢招风头来做出格事情的学生，不过这涉及Freddy Freeman，故事就得另提。

自从Freddy在所有小孩面前正式成为Shazam和超人的经纪人后，Bryer不再主动欺负Freddy。实际上，Billy走出他的生物实验教室就能听到人群的骚动。

“去你的Bryer，如果我是基佬，你就是处男——你甚至不会在乎女孩的想法就草草结束！”Freddy大声叫嚷，“你只会躲在你的路虎车里哭鼻子！去你的，快把我放下来！”

Burke把他的“手提箱”提到走廊尽头，“闭嘴，让人作呕的基佬，我现在提着你的内裤都觉得恶心。”

“因为那是我的内裤！没人会闲来无事抓——”Burke掂量了一下他的“手提箱”，内裤勒住Freddy的关键部分。非常抱歉，我可爱的子孙后代们。“如果你觉得恶心，就应该把我放下来，人的内裤没有一条是完全干净的，这是人尽皆知的常识，Bryer。”

Brett把Freddy的拐杖扔进垃圾桶，“你的话应该留给垃圾桶里的苍蝇，小基佬。”

“抱歉，又碰见你们了。”Billy抄起拐杖往Brett膝盖敲，“当瘸子一定不好受。”

“所以你现在有个假的哥哥，换句话说，真的男朋友，帮你出头了。”Burke粗鲁地把Freddy扔开，立刻往Billy脸上挥过一拳，“你们家庭关系真乱，肮脏的两个小基佬。”

Billy知道光凭自己招架不住Bryer家的两个无脑的体育型男，但他每一拳都很用力，他能让他们感受那份痛苦，那份心悸第五次带给他的痛苦——这不仅是同性之爱，更是他跟Freddy之间无法回应的感情。无知的Bryer兄弟是无法体验到的，就算是超人，甚至是神奇女侠也不会与他感同身受。

Freddy对他来说不只是超人的Lois Lane，Freddy永远是他不可或缺的一部分，他是他的精神导师，他的经纪人，他的记录者，他的好友，他的家人，他的爱人。

他是在前几天意识到的一点——他在基地里联系了Mary，他们促膝长谈，谈彼此，聊的更多的是Freddy。要说费城还有唯一值得他留恋的东西，那就是Freddy。他跟Mary坦诚了他的心悸——“你确定不是你对Freddy心动了？”或许这听上去很蠢，但智慧女神解答了他这几周，甚至是这一个月以来的困惑。

Billy的生活永远与Freddy有关。

他的愉悦里有他，他的痛苦里有他，他的成功里有他，他的失败里有他。  
FREDDY FREDDY FREDDY FREDDY FREDDY  
这是第五次Billy Batson觉得自己心悸。

 

当校长发现他们的时候四个人已经扭打在一团。

四个人都被被叫了家长，当然还有一大堆的惩罚措施，但鉴于Freddy和Billy的成绩都不错以及打架背后的事实真相来说，理性的校长已经宽容地免去了他们一部分惩罚。

他们接下来的一个星期都需要留校清洗游泳馆并且由父母亲自接回家。

 

Billy揉了揉自己贴着纱布的额头，把扫把丢在一边，“Bryer为什么会欺负你？”Billy不断回顾那次打架，而每次回忆都让他想再次狠揍Bryer。

“因为他们是Bryer，他们欺负人没有理由。”Freddy一手撑着拐杖，另一只手用抹布清洁观众席。“不过这一次算是我惹的他们，校长只是没有发现而已。”

“为什么？”

“等你跳进泳池我告诉你。”Freddy指了指面前的深水池，“托尔列夫或者之类的人说深水池会让人冷静。”他走下楼梯时故意把拐杖戳在观众席上，弄出卡拉卡拉的响声。“而我需要你完全冷静。”

“不，Freddy，Vitor和Rosa会把我杀了的。”

“他们不会把你杀了的，我保证。”

“不，你不能。”

“你还想不想知道？”Freddy坐在第一排观众席上，手指不自觉地相互揉捏。

“好吧。”

当Billy跳进泳池，Freddy又靠近了一点，以一种奇怪的方式稳住自己的瘸腿，蹲在池边。

“因为是我让他们这样做的。”Freddy尽量让这句话显得漫不经心，“他们说的大部分是事实，那些关于我的。”Freddy长呼一口气，“我一开始不敢告诉你，像是我们终于在博爱公园里的那个无限接近的吻，那是我对你的测试，显然，你的超级身体对我有了反应。”

“老实说，我知道你在臆想别人的时候我有点嫉妒，而当你说你在想蝙蝠侠的时候我有些不受控制，所以我搜索了关于蝙蝠侠的资料，尝试证明他或许没那么的......有吸引力。而当我知道你极可能对我有同样想法的时候我高兴坏了，真的，所以我把Shazam的能力重新记录下来，补充了很多小细节。”

“你什么时候开始的？”Billy尝试保持自己的姿势。

“呃，很难记清了，一年前？Mary帮我记着。”

“我们认识还没到一年。”

“但我们就像认识了很久的朋友，然后突然觉得嘿，我们应该谈个恋爱了之类的。”

 

“所以你喜欢我吗？”

“Freddy Freeman愿意跟我出去约会吗？”

两人同时问对方，而他们都知道自己的答案是什么。

 

11.  
Billy把Freddy拖下水，然后吻了他。

虽然一开始两人为了找到彼此嘴唇的位置花了点功夫，但是亲吻的那一刻他们还是闭上了眼睛——让一切交给感觉。他们用唇叶探索对方的位置，湿漉漉的手拂过对方的脖子，捧着对方的脸，他们将对方的甜和消毒剂的味道，急切地送到彼此的嘴角，最终不舍地离开。

 

“我知道这听起来很俗气，但我想是你让我心悸的，Freddy Freeman。”

 

 

—FIN——


End file.
